


Calling for Captain

by Bunidesu



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: BDSM, Captain kink, Dom/sub, Happ borth Kasamatsu, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 12:08:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15485418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunidesu/pseuds/Bunidesu
Summary: Just because they weren't in high school anymore didn't mean he had to stop being Kise'scaptain.





	Calling for Captain

**Author's Note:**

> So look I'm supposed to be finishing the crossover series but uh. Porn?
> 
> Happy birthday, Knee socks senpai!

" _S-Senpai_ ” Kise’s voice cracked at the end of his sentence as he tried to squirm away from the gentle touches. The playing with handcuffs was his idea but the teasing was all Kasamatsu’s.  
  
Kasamatsu looked up from where he was currently settled between Kise’s legs, with both of them propped on his shoulders. He was trailing his fingers up and down Kise’s body lightly using his nails, enough to give him the sensation of being touched without actually touching him. “What is it Ryouta? Do you want something from me?” He circles his fingers around his nipples still only touching them lightly.  
  
“P-Please touch me!” It comes out as a high pitched whine. Kise tries to lift his body up, to get Kasamatsu to press down harder and is reprimanded by a bite to his thigh. He goes from lightly circling the nipple to rolling one in between his fingers, playing with the little bud until it was hard in his hands. Underneath him, Kise’s whines had turned to soft moans as of ”Senpai I-I need more. I  _need_ -”  
  
“I know what you need Ryouta.” His voice was smooth and unwavering, it reminded Kise of the time the other man spent as his captain in high school, and his dick twitched at the thought. This didn’t go unnoticed by Kasamatsu who leaned in to give Kise a hard kiss, biting at his lip as he pulled back. “What are you thinking about that’s got you so interested?” He moves to the other nipple but is more harsh, twisting it to hear Kise just whine.  
  
“Y-you!” he manages to stutter out, trying to rock his hips, to no avail. “Haaah. Y-You as m-my captain.” Kise turns his head to the side attempting to hide his ace in the bed at that admittance.  
  
Kasamatsu blinks but then quickly falls back into character. “Oh really? You even wanted me back in high school? You wanted your captain to wreck you?” The low moan he gets in response is all the answer he needs. “Tell you what. Don’t call me Senpai I want you to call me captain. Understand Ryouta?” He gets a nod in response and he bites his other thigh, harder this time. “I’m speaking to you _Ryouta_ I expect an answer.”  
  
“Y-Yes Senp- Captain.” There was a hint of tears in Kise’s eyes but he was always one to cry easily. Kasamatsu knew that if he was really hurting him Kise would use the safeword if he didn't what he was doing. Still, just to be on the safe side-  
  
“Color?” Kasamatsu asks removing Kise’s legs from his shoulder, he lays them down putting them on either side of his body, allowing him to crawl over Kise and stare down at him.  
  
”Green! Captain  _please_!” The response comes quickly and Kasamatsu wastes no time in taking the other in a deep biting kiss. He turns his head and deepens the kiss pushing his tongue along Kise's lips. Kise opens his mouth obediently allowing Kasamatsu to taste and to claim Kise’s mouth as his. He doesn’t come up until he finally needs air himself, he looks down at Kise who looks back up at him dazed. Kasamatsu looked back to admire his work, He hadn’t even fucked him yet and Kise looked gone, hair messed up and splayed on the sheets, eyes wet with tears, lips kiss bitten and shiny and red. Kasamatsu had barely even gotten started yet.  
  
His kisses trail down, stopping at his neck to bite and suck taking the opportunity to leave lasting marks, Kise didn’t have any shoots this week so Kasamatsu was free to mark him as much as he wanted, leaving a hickey on his collarbones he moves his hands to hold his hips down. One night of experimenting they found out how sensitive his nipples were and well, Kasamatsu puts one in his mouth and sucks, Kise practically screams. His back arches only to be stopped by the cuffs on his hands and Kasamatsus hands on his thighs, he works the nipple in between in teeth reveling in hearing the moans from above him, every bite ears him a loud whine. And when the nipple in his mouth was red and puffy he moved on to the next one.  
  
It felt like hours but it was only a few minutes before he pulls back, choosing to continue his task of kissing down his body. Whines of “ _Captain_ ” fell from Kise’s lips like water and Kasamatsu was drinking it all up. He left very little skin untouched, biting and kissing his way down this chest to his stomach. He ran his tongue down each defined ab biting each one gently, only stopping to dip his tongue into his belly button for a moment. He kisses both of Kise’s hipbones ignoring Kise’s whines of “Captain, _please. I w-wanna cum!_ ”  
  
He kisses even lower, along the skin of his pelvis but pointedly ignoring touching his dick instead kissing and biting his thighs instead. He doesn’t give Kise any warning before pushing on the plug he had holding him open while Kasamatsu teased, this had to be Kise's limit and he whined “ _Yukio just fuck me already_ ,” causing Kasamatsu to stop completely. He pulls back and crosses his arms looking down at his blonde who’d just realized what he said. “Nononono Captain I’m sorry p-please don’t stop. I’m s-sorry I w-won’t do it again.”  
  
Kasamatsu rubs his chin as if he was thinking about it. “Alright. I’ll fuck you like you want Ryouta but you aren’t allowed to come until I say so. If you do I’ll go get a vibrator and shove it up your ass, then leave you here until you can’t come anymore.” The threat was only half-assed and they both know it, Kasamatsu didn’t like taking his eyes off Kise when he was like this.  
  
At this point, however, Kise had slipped so far into subspace he’d believe anything he was told. He whined and spread his legs further to better accommodate Kasamatsu. “I’ll be good captain, please. “  
  
Kasamatsu hums and kisses the side of Kise’s dick making him gasp and whimper. He kisses both sides of it flicking his tongue around the head. He debates taking it in his mouth but decides not to, there was only so much Kise could take after all. Instead, he kisses the head again and licks his tongue along the vein underneath. Above him, Kise has stopped making actual works only able to whimper and moan. “ _Ca-ahh. P-less ahh. Hnn_.” His head rolls to the side and his hips roll up. He’s a mess and Kasamatsu loves it.  
  
Sitting up he slowly removes the plug despite Kise’s weak moan pushing two fingers inside. He was hot and still wet from the lube, he easily added a third stretching him and feeling how soft he was inside each weak moan making him tighter inside. And really Kasamatsu was only human, he pulls his fingers out and wiped them on the sheets before fumbling with the condom pack. After a minute of trying to open foil with wet fingers, he’s able to open it and roll the condom on his dick.  
  
He doesn’t bother giving a warning, sliding easily inside in one thrust cutting Kise off in a moan that could’ve either been a moan of his name. He doesn’t bother starting slow, Kise wasn’t the only one that was holding back. He grabs Kise’s legs and puts them back on his shoulder allowing him to thrust harder and deeper each time.  
  
Kise just babbles nonsense the whole time between choked off moans and pants “ _C-Captian. Hnn! Deep-per. More. Haah_.” Kasamatsu leans further in bending Kise more and harder, changing the angle just enough- “AH!” Kise screams and Kasamatsu knew he found the right spot. He brings his hand down making a ring at the base of Kise’s dick, too keep him from cumming too soon. With that he starts abusing the spot, thrusting hard directly into it then moving away for a few thrusts.  
  
“Y-You being so  _g-ood_  for me Ryouta.” He grunts out between thrusts. “I’m p-proud of you for t-taking me so well.”  
  
Kise cries out and Kasamatsu squeezes holding Kise back from cumming. “Nononono  _Captain Please_.” Kise has tears running down his eyes, his cheeks red with strain and his body flushed a pretty pink. Kasamatsu feels his own dick twitch at the sight aiming for Kise’s sweet spot again abusing it mercilessly listening Kise’s moans become incomprehensible syllables.  
  
“Fuck Ryouta y-your squeezing m-me so tight.” He growls in between thrusts. “S-So good, I’m so  _proud_. S-So good for me.” Kise can only whine at the praise and Kasamatsu lets go of his tight hold on Kise’s dick. He strokes him instead and finally gives him permission. “You w-waiting long enough. C-come for me Ryouta.”  
  
His back arches and he comes and falls boneless back on the bed panting hard. Kasamatsu gave him a moment to breathe before going back at it, this time only worrying about chasing his own orgasm. He thrusts hard, distantly he could feel his hands added to the multitude of bruises on Kise’s legs. Kise lets out weak moans, feeling shocks of pleasure but too worn out for anything more. When Kasamatsu does come it's with a grunt of “ _Ryouta_.” and a hard thrust.  
  
He takes a few moments trying to catch his breath before pulling out slowly, making sure to tie off the condom and tossing it into the garbage, suddenly glad for basketball skills. He looks down at the mess that was Kise under him. He puts Kise’s legs back down so he can move into a more comfortable position. “Ryouta how you feeling?” He brushes Kise’s sweat-soaked hair to the side, his eyes still fuzzy as he’s coming down.  
  
“Hmm Captain.” He makes grabby hands but Kasamatsu shakes his head.  
  
“I gotta get you cleaned up first okay?” He untangles himself and goes to the bathroom to get them both wet towels. He hurries his way back, however, Kise got really clingy when he was coming down. He blinked slowly as Kasamatsu started wiping him down. “You were so, so good for me Ryouta. I’m so proud of you for listening so well,” he whispers words of praise as he cleaned the other man up. Unlocking the cuffs he started messaging Kise’s wrists, “Look at you, you’re so perfect for me.”  
  
Kise’s hums and gives a drunken nod, using his now freed hands to grab Kasamatsu and bring his close. “’nly for you Yukio.”  
  
Kasamatsu pokes his nose lightly. “Let me finish massaging your wrists, I need to make sure that the blood flows right.”  
  
Kise just shakes his head and buries his face in Kasamatsu’s hair. “Mmm. I can wiggle ‘em. Good ‘nough.” Kasamatsu rolls his eyes but gives in to the bratty man and hugs him close. Kise gives a yawn and relaxes starting to drift off. “Love you Yukio.”  
  
Kasamatsu wasn’t particularly sleepy but he’s always been guilty of indulging Kise’s bratty habits when he was like this. “Yea yea, I love you too.”


End file.
